


Falling Asleep

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Falling Asleep

Falling Asleep

Prompt from Snowyalice- Everyone's away except for Gavin and Michael. What happens when they are left on their own? (Pretty obvious what the pairing is going to be).

Fluffles, G-rated. Drabble, only like 250 words.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

This was amazing.

There was no one in the office at the moment. Geoff and Jack were with Burnie at a con in Australia, Ray was taking that time to finally meet Courtney and Ryan was busy working with Monty on some animation stuff, leaving Gavin and Michael alone in the Achievement Hunter office.

“Gavin, babe, you’re falling asleep,” Michael whispered to Gavin and the Brit’s head shot up, almost hitting Michael in the face.

The pair had moved the computer screens and the couch so they could use the couch while they worked and the majority of the time, the couple were essentially tangled together, Gavin with his back pressed to Michael’s chest and his keyboard in his lap while Michael had the mouse of his computer on the back of the couch and the keyboard on one of his thighs.

“Mm, sorry love,” Gavin mumbled as he shifted in his spot, his hair tickling Michael’s nose but instead of sitting up, he just put his keyboard on the desk and let the mouse drop to the ground as he curled up on the couch, an arm wrapping Michael like he was a teddy bear, letting out a small sigh while Michael just watched as his boyfriend dozed off, Gavin’s ear over Michael’s heart.

The New Jerseyan smiled down at Gavin, deciding that he could take a break after finishing most of his work for the day already and placing his keyboard and mouse beside Gavin’s, running a hand through the Brit’s hair as he closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
